Red Moon
by Kalafina33
Summary: Un rêve ? Ou une réalité ? Sahel l'ignore. Pourtant, elle est sur que quelqu'un l'observe, et même, vient lui rendre visite la nuit. Et cela ce confirme lorsque des exorcistes viennent à sa rencontre. " je suis compatible... ? " T pour quelques bisous, mais surtout pour la vulgarité et la violence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Et merci d'être venu lire ma toute première fictions !

J'espère qu'elle vous plairas !

Bonne lecture.

Ps : N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires ^w^

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber dans se petit village depuis un moment maintenant, et sur la place régnait un silence presque religieux. Là, au centre, juste un terrain sans rien, et où toutes les habitations l'entoure, les commerces. La lune éclairant par ses rayons, donnant un côté mystique au lieu si calme. Pourtant, et sans savoir comment, une ombre se tenait là, immobile, fixant la fenêtre au première étage d'une maison, où une jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

La peau pâle, sans imperfection, une silhouette fine, des cheveux mi-longs châtains clair, et des yeux en amandes verts pomme cachaient par ses paupières closent. Sa respiration était calme, sereine, posée. Toujours endormi, elle se tourne dos au mur, en position fœtus, laissant sa main pendre dans le vide, sous le regard de l'homme qui sourit en la voyant.

Sans un bruit, il s'avance et il s'accroupit en face d'elle, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Lentement sa main vint écarter une mèches de cheveux qui barrait la route à son beau visage avant d'entremêler ses doigts gantés avec les siens, sans que la demoiselle ne se réveille. Alors, se penchant sur son oreille, son souffle caressant son cou, il entre ouvrit les lèvres, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales pour que sa voix grave ne sorte enfin.

-Il est l'heure pour toi de te réveiller... Innocence, murmurât-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, tombant sur sa pièce illuminée par le soleil dont les rayons passaient à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Battant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle fini par se redresser tout en restant assise sur son lit, s'étirant en levant les bras le plus haut possible tout en cambrant légèrement le dos, avant de soupirer de bien être en relâchant tout. Posant pied à terre, elle se posta devant la fenêtre pour observer le ciel bleu totalement dépourvut de tout nuages, alors qu'un sourire illumina son visage. Cette journée allait être parfaite. Se tournant vers une chaise, la jeune femme prit les vêtements qui étaient posés dessus, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, toute fraîche, et elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine qui préparait le déjeuné. Celle-ci, en l'entendant descendre, se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire chaleureusement.

-Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère alors qu'elle recevait de sa part un bisou sur la joue et un sourire.

Sa mère était son portrait craché, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux soient beaucoup plus long que les siens.

-Super bien, je vais faire un tour dehors, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour manger, lui répondit sa fille avant de partir en direction de la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant pour tomber sur la place où les enfants jouaient, et les adultes de tout âge parlaient gaiement, profitant de se jour ensoleillé pour sortir.

Franchissant le pallié, la demoiselle referma la porte derrière elle, alors que des enfants vinrent aussitôt à sa rencontre.

-SAHEL ! Hurlèrent les enfants en se jetant sur elle qui tomba à la renverse sur les fesses, en riant.

Sahel leurs sourit avant de se relever, ébouriffant les cheveux de certains. Puis, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur le paysage autour d'elle.

Le village n'était pas bien grand. Une cinquantaine d'habitants y vivaient au grand maximum. Celui-ci se composait d'une place entouré d'habitations et de commerces appartenant aux habitants, ainsi que d'une église. La population était majoritairement âgée, ou alors, c'était de jeune parents avec de très jeunes enfants. Sahel était la seule du village à être entre les deux avec ses dix neuf ans. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aidait tout les villageois avec joie qui lui en étaient reconnaissant. Elle s'occupait des enfants en les gardant, en jouant avec eux, en leurs apprenant des choses. Mais aussi, elle aidait les familles dans leurs boutiques où chez eux, sans oublier les personnes âgées de qui elle s'occupait. Oui, Sahel était la gentillesse incarnée. Elle donnait mais jamais ne reprenait en retour. Elle faisait passer les autres avant elle. Il faut dire que le village, en plus d'être petit, est aussi isolé. La ville voisine était à quatre jours de marches. C'est pour cela qu'une gare ouverte avait été construite, afin de permettre au village de se réapprovisionné en vivre et autres, ou encore pour permettre aux villageois d'aller en ville pour du travaille quant ils peuvent, ou bien à des voyageurs de venir, ce qui était beaucoup plus rare. Car plus les années passaient, plus le train venait de moins en moins. Le village était entrain d'être oublié. Et bien qu'entourait d'une forêt dense, cela n'allait pas les aider à survivre. Du moins, pas éternellement.

Sortant de ses pansées, elle baissa son regard sur une petite fille qui tirait sur sa robe afin d'attirer son attention, lui souriant. Se baissant, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-Il y a des gens qui sont venu dans le village !

Affichant sa surprise, elle releva la tête pour suivre la direction que lui indiquait la fillette de son doigts, et vit avec surprise deux hommes qui c'étaient figés au centre de la place, regardant autour d'eux.

Se relevant, elle fixa les étrangers, les détaillants. L'un d'eux était habillé en blanc avec un étrange sac à dos sur le dos, contrairement à son accompagnateur qui lui, était vêtus de noir et avait, dans son dos, un katana. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés tout aussi sombres qui se posèrent sur elle au bout d'un moment.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme fini par s'avancer vers elle, qui ne bougea pas, restant droite, affichant un visage neutre. Une fois à sa hauteur, l'homme d'origine asiatique la toisa avant de laisser sa voix grave s'élever dans les airs.

-Il y a un problème ?

La jeune fille releva les sourcils, avant de sourire poliment.

-Aucun, c'est juste qu'il est rare de voir des étrangers. Pour être honnête, cela fait huit ans que le train n'est pas venu s'arrêter ici.

-Nous ne sommes pas venu en train, plus aucun ne viens jusqu'ici depuis un moment, on a traversé la forêt, lui répondit l'épéiste.

-Vous avez bien du courage.

L'homme la regarda lui sourire sans broncher, alors que les villageois autour regardaient la scène curieux. Tous se demandaient qui ils étaient. Mais la réponse à leurs questions allait bientôt arriver lorsque Sahel reprit, satisfaisant la curiosité de tout le monde.

-Dites moi, pourquoi deux étranger viennent jusque dans notre village abandonné du reste du monde ?

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, gardant un moment le silence, avant que ce ne soit l'autre homme qui lui réponde en souriant poliment.

-Nous cherchons quelqu'un.

-Ah oui ? Qui donc ? Continua Sahel dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

-On l'ignore, répliqua aussitôt le noiraud, surprenant la jeune fille qui fini par sourire, agaçant le japonais.

-Vous l'ignorez ?

-C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, continua l'homme à l'étrange sac à dos.

-Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais il est difficile de trouver une personne dont on ignore tout, comment allez-vous savoir qui est la personne que vous cherchez ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui, visiblement agacé, ce qui amusa la demoiselle. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle reprit, ne cachant pas sont amusement.

-Bonne chance...

Puis repartit jouer avec les enfants, sous le regard des deux hommes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sa mère posa l'assiette devant le japonais en lui souriant, et celui-ci la remercia d'un hochement de tête. A côté de lui, Sahel mangeait tranquillement, en face d'elle sa mère qui venait de s'asseoir, souhaitant bon appétit à tout le monde, et en face de l'homme au katana, l'homme en blanc était assis. Bien que le silence régnait de manière agréable, celui-ci fut très vite rompu par la mère de Sahel qui était tout de même curieuse en ce qui concernait ses invités.

-Alors, puis-je savoir comment ce nomme mes invités ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la femme, sans broncher, avant que l'homme à l'étrange sac à dos ne parle.

-Je m'appelle Peter.

Les deux filles sourirent avant de se tourner vers le noiraud qui les regarda un moment sans répondre. La mère te la fille se regardèrent en souriant, avant que Sahel ne reprenne.

-On t'a coupé ta langue ?

L'homme fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, montrant par la même occasion qu'elle était toujours là.

-Non, donc tu peux bien nous répondre ? On ne te demande pas de nous dire quant Est-ce que tu a couché avec quelqu'un pour la dernière fois non plus, on te demande juste ton nom, c'est pas la mer à boire.

Le japonais ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, agacé, ce qui n'échappa guère à sa mère, sa fille l'ayant déjà remarqué. Le jeune homme assit à leur table était quelque peu coincé du cul, mais aussi et surtout, très aigri. Et autant, cela ferait fuir quelqu'un, autant cela amusé les deux femmes qui ne se gênaient pas pour le taquiner. Sahel piqua dans l'assiette de l'homme un morceaux de viande qu'elle amena vers elle, ce qui surpris le noiraud.

-Ohé !

-Je te conseille de t'enlever le ballet que tu as bien profond dans l'arrière train et de détendre ton humeur noir, on est pas ici pour te bouffer, ni nous ni aucun villageois, faut que tu apprenne à t'ouvrir aux autre, déclarât-elle avant de manger le morceau de viande et de reprendre son repas sous les airs étonné de l'épéiste.

Il regarda un moment la jeune fille, puis la mère qui souriait gentiment, avant de soupirer, reprenant son repas.

-Kanda.

-Très jolie, fit la mère en lui souriant, comme sa fille.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, rythmé par les petites discussions et le bruit des couverts. Une fois que le repas fut terminé, Sahel aida sa mère à débarrasser, et fit la vaisselle, pendant que les invités, qui étaient toujours autour de la table, la regardaient faire. C'est alors que l'homme en blanc pris la parole, dans la langue de Kanda, afin que les deux femme ne comprennent pas.

-Vous pensez que c'est elle, Kanda-sama ?

-J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas un détecteur à innocence. Mais si c'est elle, on le saura bien assez tôt.

-Vous croyez ?

-Là où il y a une innocence, il y a un Akuma.

Reposant son regard sur la jeune fille, il la fixa un moment. Elle était assez petite, et semblait frêle et innocente. Toujours à sourire à tel point que l'on se demande à quoi ressemblerait-elle une fois en colère. Revenant sur terre, Kanda sursauta en voyant que la jeune fille le regardait en souriant. Levant un sourcils, il lui fit la demande muette pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle leurs demanda donc de la suivre, et les conduisit dans leurs chambre. Il se faisait tard, et puis, après avoir traversé la forêt à pied, il devait être épuisé, c'était la moindre des choses que de les héberger pour la nuit. Les laissant, elle repartit à sont tour dans sa chambre, et soupira avant de se tourner vers une photo d'elle petite avec sa mère, et dans les bras de son père. Elle caressa la glace du cadre de son pouce, souriant, avant de sursauter en entendant sa mère toquer à la porte de sa chambre, tout en la regardant tendrement. Reposant le cadre, elle lui sourit.

-La mère d'Ana voudrais que tu garde sa fille un moment.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle en souriant avant de lui emboiter le pas, descendant pour sortir, partant s'occuper de la petit fille.

Dans la cour, plus aucun enfant étaient, ou très peu, tous mangeaient ou faisaient la sieste. Ceux qui ne dormaient pas, aidaient leurs parents pour le commerce ou autre chose. Et lorsque les parents ne pouvaient s'en occuper, ils faisaient appelle à Sahel qui ne disait jamais non. Elle trouvait toujours le temps pour les aider. Alors, arrivant devant la maison, Sahel toqua, avant que la femme n'ouvre en souriant. La faisant entrer, elle l'a remercia avant de repartir.

Pour dire vrai, Sahel s'occupait souvent d'Ana. Depuis la mort de son père il y trois mois, la petite fille ne sortait plus de sa chambre, était tout le temps triste. Connaissant cela, Sahel essayait de la sortir de sa noirceur. De faire renaître son sourire. Toquant à la porte de sa chambre, Sahel l'ouvrit en passant d'abord la tête, pour voir la petite fille assise sur le bord de son lit, le regard figé en face d'elle, vide. S'approchant, la jeune fille s'accroupi en face d'elle, souriant tendrement.

-Coucou Ana, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Retenant un soupir, Sahel essaya comme d'habitude, de la sortir de son état stagnant. Elle lui posa des questions sans réponses, lui parla de sa journée. Et du fait que deux hommes étaient venu. Bizarrement, cela fit réagir la petit fille qui redressa légèrement la tête, donnant de l'espoir à Sahel, qui continua de lui parler des deux hommes, la petite fille réagissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à couper la parole à Sahel qui souriait.

-Ex...orcis...te... Inn...ocence... Non.

Ne comprenant pas les paroles de la pette fille, Sahel fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi ?

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de faire autre chose, que le visage de la petite fille se déforma, ressemblant à un canon qui était posé sur sa tête, prêt à tirer. Les yeux écarquillés, sahel ne bougea pas, en état de choque complet.

A...na ?


End file.
